


A werewolf in a cage, waiting to escape

by Fridays



Series: Full Moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз все еще верит, что Дерек справится с Волком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A werewolf in a cage, waiting to escape

После первого полнолуния, когда волк Дерека все-таки не убил Стайлза, лучше не становится. 

Второе полнолуние приближается, и осознание того, что волк опять рвется с цепи самоконтроля, застает его врасплох. Это заставляет его ощущать беспомощность и отчаянье, ужас и страх. Он не в силах контролировать альфу, и это – катастрофа. 

*

Стайлз паркует джип там, где заканчивается дорога. Спрыгнув на землю, он поправляет капюшон толстовки и идет в сторону того самого злополучного подвала, в котором заживо сгорела семья Хейлов. В котором Кейт пытала Дерека. В котором последние три луны Стайлз заковывает Дерека в цепи, и тот умирает, как человек… Рождаясь Волком. 

Не оглядываясь и не останавливаясь, Стайлз уверенно шагает по влажной, пожухлой листве и слушает, как под подошвами кедов трещат ломающиеся, будто косточки, ветки. Он замирает на секунду перед кованной калиткой, утопленной в земле, и все же тянет ее на себя, шагая внутрь, так же, как и три луны до этого. 

То, что происходит в подвале, в этом Чистилище, он не анализирует и не обдумывает. Так проще остаться человеком с более-менее здоровой психикой. Разум, впрочем, не особо согласен. Он тявкает, мол, если бы Стайлз был здоров, ничего этого не происходило бы. Впрочем, сам Стайлз согласен и с этим. 

Но по большому счету – ему все равно. 

Дерек в подвале лежит кожаным мешком костей, закованный в кандалы, на тонком грязном матрасе. Он лежит и ничего не слышит, ничего не осознает. Этой ночью он больше не человек. 

Дерек никогда об этом не помнит. 

Стайлз никогда об этом не говорит. 

Закрыв за собой дверь, он спокойно смотрит на сгорбленную человеческую спину и шагает к Хейлу. С каждым шагом он все четче видит, как позвоночник Дерека бугрится, словно у бешеной собаки, которая хочет сломать себе хребет. И он улыбается. Хейл рад его видеть. Сквозь человеческую кожу лезет шерсть альфы и Стайлза даже не мутит от ужаса или от брезгливости.  
Опустившись на корточки, он ведет ладонями от лопаток вверх, к шее, пальцами по пульсирующим сонным артериям, против растущей шерсти. А затем вниз. Извращенное удовольствие – шерсть режет пальцы, словно осока. И он не может не улыбаться. Его ладони застывают на плечах, и он чувствует, как Дерека сотрясает дрожь, а его человеческое тело начинает деформироваться.  
Кости – человеческие двести шесть костей – трещат, ломаются, сращиваются и образуют скелет получеловека, полуволка. Чудовище. Мерзость. Оборотень. Стайлз ведет ладонями от плеч, по растущей шерсти выше, к волчьим ушам, и приподнимает голову своего зверя так, чтобы заглянуть ему в алые, кроваво-алые глаза. 

Зверь шумно тянет носом затхлый воздух, и облизывается длинным, розовым языком. Вытянутый, уродливый череп в его ладонях… Стайлз представляет, как этот череп насаживают на рябиновый кол, а окровавленное острие торчит ровно между заостренных ушей. Альфа гипнотизирует его своим кровавым взглядом и тянет за собой в преисподнюю. 

В руках Стайлза отрубленная голова, которую он насаживает на рябиновый кол. 

Он не знает, в чем провинился перед Господом Богом, если тот создал ему личный Ад еще на земле, но Стайлз не задает вопросов. Он просто идет сквозь свой Ад, не останавливаясь. 

Улыбаясь, Стилински сжимает пальцами острые уши оборотня, клонит свою голову набок, и облизывает губы, наблюдая за тем, как за ним наблюдает альфа. 

Каламбур. 

Дерек не осознает себя четвертую луну подряд. 

Возможно, виноват Стайлз, который согласен. 

Возможно, виноват Дерек, который против. 

Но Волку все равно – он хочет Стайлза, даже если Дерек против. 

Железные оковы не позволяют оборотню вырваться из подвала, но зверь и не рвется наружу. Все, что ему надо – здесь. Стайлз сидит перед ним на коленях, гладит ладонями шерсть и царапает короткими ногтями грубую кожу. 

Дерек не принимает желание своего зверя и происходит это – Волк берет над ним верх, уничтожая человеческое раз за разом, снова и снова. 

Хейл не слушает Стайлза, не слушает своего Волка. Он никого не слушает и ничего не помнит. 

Стайлз жмется щекой в мокрый, упругий нос и жмурится, вдыхая терпкий, густой запах. 

Шершавый язык оборотня вылизывает щеки, шею и ключицы. Когти, острые, чертовски острые когти, самыми кончиками скользят по коже, вслед за язычком молнии на толстовке, которую Стайлз расстегивает. Зверь жадно, голодно дышит, вдыхает, жрет его запах, и Стайлз стекается на матрас, выпутываясь из фиолетовой худи (под ней ничего нет), стягивает джинсы (зачем белье, лишняя мертвая минута?), позволяя зверю, закованному в цепи, гладить свое тело, скользить длинным языком где угодно. 

Стайлз ненавидит Дерека за невозможность забыть. 

Дерек ненавидит его, не помня ни о чем. 

Он цепляется закостеневшими, оледеневшими пальцами за холку альфы и шире раздвигает ноги, ощущая, как по его пальцам в растянутой – растягиваемой – дырке скользит горячий, влажный и длинный язык волка. 

Чудовище. Мерзость. Оборотень. 

Дерек. 

Стайлз позволяет трахать себя на грязном, тонком матрасе в подвале, в котором поселилась Смерть и родился личный Ад для Стайлза четвертую луну подряд. Стайлз не прекращает верить. Волк — тоже.

Он жмется лопатками в засаленный, окровавленный матрас, дышит хрипло и устало, и держится за жесткую шерсть оборотня, ощущая, как толстый, длинный член Альфы заполняет его. Дерек – Волк – трахает его быстро, сильно и размашисто. 

Стайлз чувствует огромные лапы зверя на своем теле и больше не дрожит от омерзения. Звяканье цепей заставляет его думать, что для каждого человека существует свой Ад, и нет никаких котлов, вертелов и чертей. 

Волк доволен и сыт, слизывая сперму Стайлза с его живота. 

Волк умиротворен и счастлив, заталкивая длинным языком собственную сперму в растраханную, растянутую под него дырку. 

После, Стайлз жмется лбом в лоб оборотня, цепляется дрожащими руками за его изогнутую дугой спину, и молча лежит под ним, распятый на грязном матрасе. А потом он поднимается и одевается, и, прежде чем уйти, он мажет сухими, искусанными губами по жесткой шерсти между волчьих ушей, там, откуда должен торчать рябиновый кол.  
Он все еще верит, что Дерек справится с Волком. 

*

Дерек открывает глаза и смотрит на стертые в кровь запястья под железными оковами. Он прижимается спиной к бетонной холодной стене и устало закрывает глаза. А затем, не выдержав, не сдержавшись, сломавшись, он прижимает ладони к лицу и глубоко вдыхает въевшийся в кожу запах. 

Запах Стайлза.


End file.
